Elemental History
by ShadeOfTyranny
Summary: In the time after Avatar Wan and before Avatar Yangchen, there were many other Avatars. This story contains glimpses into their stories, and how different the world has been at various points throughout time.
1. The Element of Freedom

Thought I'd try my hand at writing an Avatar: The Last Airbender story.

This likely won't be anything more than a one-shot, because I literally have no idea what else I'd do with this. I'm no great world-builder, and usually if I'm writing (or trying to write) an actual story, I need to have at least a general idea of the plot…

Anyway, here's a story to read.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra, nor the rights to either of those shows.

* * *

Through one hall, sharp turn into the next, sprint down the hall-

Straight down the stairwell, ignoring the stairs-

"You impulsive idiot!" A voice shouted above him, even as the owner followed him downward.

"Hey, I'm no weapon, and they are _not_ changing that!" He yelled back, landing safely and dashing forward.

The other male caught up with him, breathing heavily as he pushed himself to keep up.

"Look," his friend said, "I know- you don't want- to be used. Neither- would I!" A moment's pause as he gasped for more air than he could get in the middle of sentences. "But _we had a plan_!"

Sheepishly, the teen smiled weakly. "Sorry… I panicked when they started talking about using me as a deterrent." A fierce scowl wiped the small grin off of his face. "I don't care how powerful I'm supposed to be or that I was born here.

"There's no excuse to try and use the Avatar – use _me_ – to control the other nations!"

The other boy went to respond, but they had to cut off their conversation as people appeared and blocked the immediate path forward.

"There he is!"

"Don't let the Avatar escape!"

His friend almost stopped, but kept going when he saw the determined look on the Avatar's face.

"Ketu, what are you planning-"

" _Gangway_!"

As Ketu shouted, he swept his hands forward and sent a massive blast of air forward, sending the mass of bodies soaring away from them.

Immediately, the young Avatar bounced into a doorway just past where their opposition had been.

Sighing, his friend followed him in, and immediately began falling.

The door led to a chute, dropping straight downwards for at least a hundred feet. Both teens fell in silence the whole way.

Upon reaching the ground, each of the boys created a gust of wind to cushion their landing.

Rushing out the door, they came to a halt.

There were two paths to take.

And neither of them had been to this part of the fort before.

"…Well, I'm going with the 'we split up' option here," Ketu said with a smirk.

"That… makes no sense at all."

Ketu looked at his friend. "Come on, Shin. Think about it – if one of the ways is a dead end, we come back this way. If both of them lead out of here, then we both get out and we're scot free!"

While Ketu was grinning at his seeming brilliance, Shin was nowhere close to being convinced. "That doesn't make any sense at all. They know we came down this way, so whoever hits the dead end will have to face-"

"Good to know you agree, you take the other path!" Ketu shot over his shoulder, propelling himself down one of the paths.

Shin groaned, but sprinted down the other path. Under his breath, he muttered, "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Ketu…"

"There is nowhere to go, Avatar. Please, cease this foolishness."

Ketu sighed. His path hadn't gone for very long, and ended in a large room. Probably some sort of secret training room – or maybe a not-so-secret one he'd just never seen before. Who knew?

Regardless, Shin had been right. With a dead-end in front of him, his pursuers knowing where they had gone, and the fact that they had master benders on their side, it took almost no time at all for them to find him and corner him with a mob of benders and non-benders alike.

"Please surrender, Avatar. We would hate to have to fight you in order to make you see reason," the robed elder in front of him repeated.

Of course, Ketu knew better. The elder might look frail, but the tattooed arrow on his head was more than enough to tell Ketu that he, as well as every bender in the crowd, was a master Airbender.

And those who weren't were highly proficient in their weapon, be it katana, naginata or bow. Of those, Ketu was the most wary of the archers – combined with the benders in the crowd, they could do a lot of damage to him.

Ketu counted six benders, eight non-benders. Of those, three archers, three swordsmen, and two naginata users.

They wouldn't kill him – or at least, they wouldn't try to. He was the Avatar, after all, and they wanted him to help intimidate the other nations.

Ketu smirked. "You want me? Come and get me!"

The elder's eyes hardened. "Very well. You give us no choice, Avatar.

"Fight to subdue, and attack."

The crowd moved.

Three arrows flew towards him, boxing him in even as he was flanked by the naginata users. A tunnel of wind blasted towards him, threatening to slam him into the wall.

Ketu used his own airbending to take control of the tornado barreling towards him, using its remains to force the arrows far enough off course that they couldn't be bent back towards him. Even as he did so, the teen leapt off the ground, spinning himself between and past the spiraling naginatas.

His feet touched the ground, and three katanas were slicing towards him even as the air stilled unnaturally around him, master benders working to render his airbending null.

But they could not fight what they did not know.

The Air Nation knew that Ketu was the Avatar.

What they didn't know is that despite his lack of formal training, he had practiced in secret with the other three elements. Ketu was nowhere near mastery – it was probably a stretch to even call him proficient with any of them.

But in combination with his creativity, the element of surprise, and each other?

They could do some damage.

Ketu fell into a solid stance, and _lifted_.

A trio of stone pillars erupted around him, slamming into the katanas and disarming one of the swordsmen, forcing the other two back.

All of the fighters paused in surprise.

And the hold that the benders had on the air around him lifted.

Ketu took advantage of it, snapping off the top of the pillars and using his airbending to send them flying outward. He hadn't been able to actually move stone when it wasn't connected to earth, but he could at least simulate it with his airbending for a single direction.

One stone slammed into a swordsman, collapsing him and taking him out of the fight. The other two flew near benders, who recovered from their shock and easily shifted themselves out of the way with a movement of the wind.

A twister sprung up around, blocking Ketu's sight of anything outside of it. He smirked. It was as if they had forgotten he was a master airbender himself. He could sense the air, and therefore he knew everything they were doing, regardless of whether he could see it.

Arrows flew into the twister, piercing straight through the gale-force winds with the aid of the benders. Ketu used short jets of wind to deflect them, slamming them downward with his palms.

One, two, three-!

Ketu took advantage of the break in attacks – the twister was narrowing, but he had a moment with no arrows incoming-!

Fire erupted from a fist, punching into the twister and setting it ablaze.

He couldn't see anything outside of it, but Ketu could sense and hear the cries of shock and alarm.

Concentrating fully on his firebending and airbending, the teen shortened the tornado of flame, condensing it into a whirling spiral of dancing fire around him –

And then let it loose, _pushing_ at the flame with two elements, both the fire that composed it and the air that it used to survive.

Ketu fell to his knees, gasping with the effort it took to control the fire to that extent. It took precious seconds to recover enough to force himself back on his feet and take in the situation. He surprisingly hadn't been attacked while he recovered…

When he looked at what was around him, maybe it wasn't so surprising.

Over half of the combatants were on the ground, moaning or wailing in pain from the seared patches of skin on their body. Only two benders and one of the naginata users were still on their feet, and even they bore pale faces and patches of heated skin.

One of the bending masters still standing muttered, "So this is the power of the Avatar… He who bends the four elements."

The man likely didn't mean for Ketu to hear, but he did. Devoid of his usual grin, he spoke, an unearthly echo faintly audible underneath his words.

"This is what happens when you try to use the Avatar for your own purposes. The Avatar is balance. The Avatar is all elements, not simply one."

The echo faded as Ketu continued. "And yet, in this case, there is a saying for one element that you should remember.

"If you mess with fire, prepare to be burned."

Faces set into masks of determination, the two benders twisted the air around Ketu downward to keep him from moving as the naginata wielder charged, twirling his weapon to build up momentum.

Ketu ignored the benders' manipulations, lowered his stance, and _moved_.

The ground beneath his charging opponent sank, and the naginata user tripped over himself, slamming into the earth even as a column of stone shot upward and launched the non-bender across the room.

Both remaining opponents were sweating, staring at the teen who had earthbent even through the air pressure they had forced him downward with.

The teen _Avatar_ , who had used earthbending and firebending in a fight against multiple opponents successfully despite no training, and who was a master airbender in his own right.

Ketu smirked at both of them.

And then took control of the air from them, propelling both benders into the ceiling and then back into the floor.

As they fell unconscious, Ketu strolled out of the room, on his way out of the Air Nation fort to meet up with Shin.

* * *

Please review if you liked it!


	2. The Unyielding Element

So my friend convinced me to write more of these types of snippets. This won't be a continuation of the previous one-shot (hence the change in story title and summary); instead, I'm going to be writing lots of one-shots about various Avatars that might have existed in the huge gap of time we know nothing about.

As you may have noticed in the first part, the Nations will not be as we know them from Aang or Korra's time. The Air Nation are not peaceful, spiritual pacifists who live in temples. Similarly, the other nations will be different. I don't have a completely solid idea of what Fire and Water will be like, but you'll get a look at how Earth is in this chapter. There are definitely similarities to the Earth Kingdom we know, but hopefully the differences are noticeable.

Here we go!

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the rights to Avatar the Last Airbender or Legend of Korra.

* * *

Within the Earth Domains, there existed a small town, often overlooked due to existing on the outskirts of any lord's territory. What many did not notice is that despite seeming unimportant and having no lord's protection, it never suffered from bandit attacks nor any other disturbance.

Of all the buildings within the town, one otherwise ordinary building was the cause of this unnatural 'immunity' the town seemed to possess.

It was a meeting place. Specifically, the meeting place of the Lords' Ambassadors, where the politics of the Earth Domains played out every month.

"My Lord cares not what you may think your grain is worth. Either you will accept our offered price, or we shall find a different place to obtain our supplies."

Among a room of well-dressed people, one man glared at another, face red with anger. "If your Lord believes that our grain is so highly priced, then we weep for your people, as they will surely go hungry this year!"

A woman interrupted them both. "Gentlemen, please. Is it not possible for your two domains to compromise upon a price? We would not wish ill will upon any domain, regardless of what side of a trade they are on." Murmurs of agreement flooded the room at this statement.

Such arguments were common among the discussions that occurred throughout the day. For this was a meeting of the Lords' Ambassadors, the most trusted retainers of the various Lords who ruled over the Earth Domains. Each month, they would travel to the nondescript building in the overlooked town in order to make deals and trade information.

However, the same normal appearance that allowed the building and town to go unnoticed could be used by others.

Upon their arrival, the Ambassadors and their escorts had not bothered to pay attention to any of the town's residents. They were all well provided for, a bought silence in order to ensure the privacy of the meeting, and the bodyguards expected trouble on the road, not at the destination.

Unfortunately for the Ambassadors, their lack of attention meant that not a single person took note of a hooded stranger watching each new arrival. It also meant that when the unknown figure took up a watch from the house across the street from the meeting building, the bodyguards only took note that a person had entered a house. Not a suspicious activity in and of itself, and the stranger took care not to be observed watching the building.

As the afternoon sun slowly sank towards the horizon, all of the people involved learned to regret their failure.

The first indication the Ambassadors had that something was amiss was an aborted shout from outside.

"What in the world…?" The man closest to the door frowned.

"Is there something amiss?" Another Ambassador asked.

He frowned. "I am not sure… I thought I heard something, but it is gone now."

His fellow waved off his worry. "Oh, it's surely nothing. After all, our guards are outside-"

The doors shattered, disintegrating into a fine powder.

As the Ambassadors choked on the dust suddenly filling the room, a lone figure entered the room. When they regained their breath, the various men and women in the room stared in shock at the person who would dare to intrude so violently.

One decided to confront the stranger. "W-Who do you think you are? This is a private meeting!"

The figure turned their hooded head towards the speaker. Hands reached up and unclasped the cloak, allowing it and the hood to slide off of their body to the ground.

Among the gasps and various exclamations of surprise, the revealed woman responded.

"I am Ila, your Avatar. And I think that I am the one who will cease these useless arguments."

If the removal of her cloak had caused whispers, Ila's announcement of her intentions caused yells of disbelief, furious arguments, and a general cacophony of voices that made any one person impossible to listen to.

Her face a blank mask, Ila raised a single arm in front of her, hand angled towards the floor. With an almost negligent motion, she flicked it upward.

With a chorus of rasping roars, stone freed itself from the floor and slammed into the Ambassadors, pinning each and every one of diplomats to the ceiling.

"Silence." Her command was unnecessary, as the feat of earthbending had silenced the majority of the room, and driven the breath from the rest.

Ila raised her head to look at them, her waist-length braid of ebony hair shifting as she did. With icy words, she began to speak to them.

"For too long have the Earth Domains squabbled, every Lord fighting for recognition and power. For too long have all of the Lords stood separate, weakening each other as they attempt to raise themselves up. I will no longer tolerate this petty existence. The Earth Domains have been weak, allowing the rest of the world to thrive and challenge us for dominance. Earth is a foundation, rooted in stone and unyielding. But the foolish Lords have weakened us, eroding at the base of our power until we teeter on a point, needing only a small push from another to topple over and shatter."

As she spoke, each opening to the outside world slowly closed, stone blocking off the light of the sun. By the end of her last sentence, there was no light in the room. The Ambassadors trembled from their entrapment, filled with fear.

And suddenly, a single light was created. Ila held a ball of flame in front of her, illuminating her face. But the flickering light cast shadows upon her face, causing her otherwise placid and beautiful face to become a terrifying mask of twisted determination and ambition.

"I am Ila, the Avatar of Earth. And under my rule, the Earth Domains shall be no more. We will become more than we are, and once again show the world why Earth is strong.

"I am Ila, and I am the new queen of the Earth Kingdom. And together, we shall become the rulers of all who live upon this world."

* * *

And so goes the creation of the Earth Kingdom.

Obviously this isn't canon, but I liked the idea of an Avatar being downright _evil_. Does the Avatar have the advice of past Avatars to go off of? Yes. Is the Avatar supposed to be the bridge between worlds? Yes.

But Aang and Korra have both shown us that you don't have to follow the advice the previous Avatars give you, you don't HAVE to do what others expect you to, and you can be your own person.

Ila just happens to want to conquer the world, and see the people of Earth be the dominant people of the world.

Terrifying, how an Avatar could so easily become the ruler of a nation? Technically Ila isn't the queen YET – she would still have to go do her intimidation routine with each of the Lords. But having the Ambassadors under her thumb is a pretty good start, and all she needs to do know is go around to each domain and basically use her power to say, "I rule you now."

Anyway, review if you like the story!


	3. The Element of Consumption

And here comes the third chapter. This time, we get a (not so thorough) look at the Fire Nation, and the trouble a unique Fire Nation Avatar is going through.

* * *

Footsteps sounded out past his hiding spot, and Rishi fought back a whimper.

"Spread out. The Avatar is here somewhere. No matter what happens, do _not_ let him escape. We need him dead, not running off into the wilds to hide."

' _How did it come to this?'_ He shut his eyes, remembering the answer to his own damnable question.

 _Rishi's firebending teacher frowned at him._

" _You cannot be serious, Rishi," he scolded. The young brunet stared back, nervous but determined._

" _I-I am!" He got out. "I don't wanna hurt anyone, and you can't make me!"_

 _The older man sighed, and knelt down to be level with Rishi's gaze. "Do you know why combat forms are taught to all firebenders, regardless of their possible future?"_

 _Caught off guard, the young boy shook his head after a moment's hesitation._

 _His teacher elaborated. "Fire is destructive by nature. It requires fuel to exist, and it matters not what that fuel is. Firebenders create our element by using our chi, fueling the flames with our own energy. That is natural. We give energy to create it. Similarly, a fire in nature consumes materials in order to maintain itself. Wood most often, but anything that the fire can consume, it will."_

 _Fixing a stern gaze on his pupil, the man continued. "And so fire by its very nature is offensive, taking from others in order to fuel itself. As the people of the Fire Nation, we do not need to take from other nations in order to survive, but the nature of fire requires firebenders to use it offensively in order to stay healthy. Now do you understand why you must learn how to fight?"_

 _Rishi was quiet for a long moment, and his teacher slowly gained a look of hope._

 _That look vanished once Rishi opened his mouth._

" _Maybe you're right… But I won't hurt anyone. I can't do that… I can't!" Tears filling his eyes, the boy turned on his heel and sprinted away from the older man._

Shaking in his hiding spot, Rishi still couldn't bring himself to regret his decision.

' _Fighting is wrong… No matter what anyone says, I_ can't _hurt anyone. I just… can't.'_

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as a hand yanked him out of his hiding spot. On instinct, Rishi formed a shell of whirling air around himself, forcing the hand away without hurting its owner.

Looking around, Rishi saw a squad of ten Airbenders, all armed with katanas.

He felt fear. He couldn't simply let them kill him. He wanted to live, truly he did.

But he also couldn't fight them. He couldn't just cause pain.

He couldn't.

Almost as one, all of the Airbenders raised their katanas and slashed downward, sending ten sharp blades of wind tearing towards him from all directions.

' _No!'_ Rishi reached out and yanked.

The multitude of air blades suddenly shifted, their momentum redirecting them into the ground and carving a trench around Rishi's position.

The lead Airbender's eyes narrowed. "So, the Avatar has found his will to fight. No matter. He shall fall."

With that statement, he and the two benders to either side of him sent a condensed gale at Rishi, intending to force him back towards the opposite side of the circle.

' _No…. nonononoNO!'_ Rishi panicked, once again reaching out with his bending.

A wall of earth rose up from the ground, blocking the gale of wind. Immediately, it then split into two, each half shifting to block the path of the other benders who rushed in from behind.

Even as he attempted to hold off all of his attackers, Rishi knew he couldn't stop them all.

' _Maybe they were right… My inability to fight will only get me killed,'_ the teen thought bitterly to himself. Death at eighteen wasn't what he'd foreseen for himself, but perhaps it shouldn't have been a surprise.

As he attempted to redirect and block the neverending stream of attacks, Rishi felt a new energy attempting to rise up within him.

He realized what was happening when his gaze begin to fill with an ethereal glow.

' _The Avatar State…'_ Rishi had never experienced it before, but the Fire Sages had told him much about it. How the previous Avatars could channel their powers through his body, accomplishing feats beyond compare.

They had also told him that if an Avatar was forced into the Avatar State, then it was the previous Avatars in control, not the current one.

' _They could survive this,'_ Rishi realized. _'That's why it's happening.'_

' _But… they don't have my morals. They are willing to kill.'_

Rishi gulped.

And forced the energy back.

The oncoming Avatar State did _not_ seem to like that, rising up again with even more strength. As Rishi fought back against it, his defenses slowed just the slightest.

Where only grazing blows had been making it through before, now the Airbenders were managing deep cuts. Bleeding wounds were scattered across his body, and rivulets of blood streamed down his arms, torso and legs.

Each time he had to fight back against the Avatar State, he would receive worse wounds, and the worse his injuries, the more difficult it was to fight back against the Avatar State.

This continued until his body could no longer maintain the fight against both its wounds and its owner's mind.

The energy attempted to force the Avatar State on him once again, and this time, Rishi couldn't fight hard enough to stop it.

His last thought before losing himself was, _'I can't let myself hurt them… No!'_

And then everything turned white.

* * *

When Rishi regained consciousness, he threw up.

He threw up for what seemed like hours, spilling out the contents of his stomach and then dry heaving for the rest of the time.

When he finally recovered, he moved himself away from the scene with shaky steps until he collapsed on a wall, thankfully out of sight from where the Avatar State had run rampant.

' _Why,'_ he thought. _'Why…'_

The word echoed in his head, and he cried until he fell asleep, and then cried again when he awoke.

Then he ran.

If the Avatar State was forced upon him when others attacked him, he had to hide so that no one could ever attack him again.

And that was the last any human ever saw of Rishi, Avatar of the Fire Nation.

* * *

Yeah… That got a bit dark at the end.

Anyway.

Again, trying to show how a specific mindset could mesh badly with the position and powers of an Avatar. This time, it's pacifism beyond Aang's. Aang just couldn't bring himself to (knowingly) kill anyone. Rishi can't bring himself to willingly hurt anyone at ALL.

So when Air Nation assassins get sent to kill him? He can't fight back.

And in mortal peril, the Avatar State activates, putting the previous Avatars in control to fight back against whatever threatens the Avatar.

They're not pacifistic.

Please review if you like these stories!


	4. The Solitary Element

There was a blizzard raging across the ice.

A lone man, clad in layers upon layers of clothing, was slowly struggling through the fierce winds and shards of ice that bore into him. The chilling weather was taking its toll on him, with shivers wracking his body, but he bore onwards regardless.

It was a long journey to where he needed to go, and he was only halfway there.

Hours passed. The lone figure continued to force his way through the snow, through the furious gales and the sharp ice in the air until at long last, he arrived at the mouth of a cave.

The cave was menacing in its very design. Light barely reached into the mouth of the cave, darkness quickly swallowing up and hiding whatever might lie within. From what little he could see, hundreds of thin stalactites blanketed the ceiling, and from the look of them, each one was as sharp as a steel blade. The floor of the cave had no snow, but instead was formed from ice, the unnatural azure shade an indication of the cave's origins.

He was scared. He didn't want to so much as take a single step inside the cave…

He walked in, passing through the opening and into the encompassing darkness.

One hand stayed on the wall at all times, ensuring that he would not accidentally stagger into the side of the cave, but the man had no other sense of where he was headed. He could only hope that the cave would lead him to the center, to where he needed to reach….

To the person who had sequestered themselves inside.

Time passed. Without any light or change in his path, he could only blindly guess at how long it had been. At his best estimate, the man thought it had been hours since he entered the cave, but for all he knew, it could have been mere minutes or it could have been days.

Finally, however, he saw light.

It began as a dim glow in front of him, and he at first questioned whether his mind was playing tricks on him. But as he drew closer to the light, his certainty of its existence grew until he could truly see the floor beneath his feet, the blades of ice above his head, and the walls of snow that he had been clinging to throughout his time in the cave.

At long last, the narrow tunnel widened and opened into a cavern, and the man saw the source of the light.

Fire.

But it was no normal fire.

Balls of flame were encased within ice, flickering behind the icy walls of the room. Despite every piece of knowledge he had saying that such a thing was impossible, the fire and the ice seemed to be ignoring each other, the ice not melting one bit and the fire burning merrily away with no sign of dying out.

This oddity quickly lost his attention when the man's eyes found the figure in the center of the room.

A woman sat cross-legged, with naught but thin, loose-fitting clothes clothing her body. She was obviously healthy despite her presence inside of a deep, empty cave without food.

Despite the oddity of the woman, her condition was not the eeriest part of what the man could see. Along with the flames that burned inside of the ice walls, six obelisks of stone were arranged in a hexagon pattern around the motionless figure. Each earthen pillar was in constant motion – the tips of the rocks were constantly eroding away into miniscule debris, the small stones tumbling down the sides of each tower. However, despite this, none of the pillars lost any height; the material lost from the top was being constantly re-absorbed into the bottom, a never-ending cycle of destruction and growth.

Gulping, the man stepped forward to speak only to be hit with an updraft of air. For a brief second, the unexpected current stunned him, but in that second before he could recover and speak:

"You should not be here."

She spoke the words with no emotion, her words dead and flat in a way that disturbed the man more than anything else in the cave had.

"I-" the man stuttered, reaching for words that he had practiced many times. "I understand that y-you have withdrawn from the world, but we- we truly need your help, your people are… your people are in danger!"

There was no response. The man took it as a cue to keep talking. "We were attacked, and-!"

" **Stop.** "

Her single word echoed around the room, the power and presence in the voice causing the man's jaw to click shut audibly. He started shivering, and after a few moments he realized it wasn't just due to fear. The temperature in the room was dropping rapidly, and within seconds the man's teeth were chattering with the force of his shaking.

Then the woman's eyes opened, and her visitor realized the true depth of his error.

"You come to me with tidings of trouble. You tell me that you require my aid. You say that _my people_ are in danger.

"But you are **mistaken** ," she snarled. "I have no people, and I have no reason to aid you. The smartest thing you have done is to acknowledge that I have withdrawn from the world, and my _withdrawal_ is one that will **not** be broken."

As she spoke, the enraged woman began to float off of the ground, the swirling air within the room gaining the force of gale winds. "My duty is to maintain balance, but it is not up to others to decide how I fulfill this duty. It is my role to fill, and I shall fill it as I see fit."

Eyes lit up with the power of many, glowing with a harsh, bright light. The man drew back in fear, even as icicles began to form on his clothes and exposed face.

" **I am Isole. I am your Avatar. And my balance is complete. Your interference will not be tolerated!"**

As soon as she finished speaking, Isole's eyes lost their glow, and her floating form lowered back to the packed snow floor. Before she closed her eyes, the woman looked at her unwanted visitor and smiled.

She once again closed her eyes, and the last image her vision saw was a human statue of ice, slowly crumbling into fragments.

* * *

This has been finished for MONTHS. I don't even REMEMBER when I wrote this.

But I'm planning on doing some more writing for this (since I need to get back into the swing of writing before I shove myself back into my Dragon Age story), and found that this finished chapter had been sitting in my "unfinished' folder and wasn't posted.

So here you go, and more is to come! No promises on how many chapters or when they'll arrive, since I've learned my lesson about making promises that I won't keep regardless of my intent to keep them.


End file.
